


Head Over Boots

by darkangel86



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Boys Will Be Boys, Cowboy Hats, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: First thing you needed to know about Alex? He had a type. Oh god did he and by the look on Liz's face she damn well knew exactly what his type was. Cocky, sure of himself, cowboy. Jesus Christ. Alex felt himself stiffen in his jeans as he eyed the man now standing in front of him. From the boots he wore on his feet, to the worn and dusty black jeans on his legs and, fuck him, the belt buckle that did nothing but draw everyone's attention to the man's waist where his hands rested. The too tight white t-shirt with the dark jean jacket thrown over his shoulders and, god no, black cowboy hat resting atop his head. Alex was fairly sure he was drooling.





	Head Over Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Go with me for a minute... this is legitimately based on something I witnessed with my own two eyes last week at a Scotty McCreery concert. Dude in a cowboy hat and dude in a baseball cap. They started out with a girl, seemed to be sharing her? We aren't sure exactly but they were passing her back and forth while the opening act was going on until they, uh, moved on to each other. Just legit left the girl in the dust and started dancing with and rubbing up on and, yep, kissing each other so. Obviously I expanded on that and turned it into this! Cause how the heck could I not when it involved a dude in a cowboy hat?! 
> 
> Title is from a song by the same name by Jon Pardi.

Alex sighed, again, and Liz was for sure the next time he did, she was going to hit him.

“You didn't actually have to come, you know,” She said, looking over her shoulder at Alex, who was adjusting his baseball cap further down over his eyes in an attempt to hide his glare.

“Bullshit,” Alex mumbled. “You'd never have shut up about it if I hadn't.” Liz grinned. Yeah. He was right.

“Even so. I promise. It won't be that bad. I mean, its not like you paid for your ticket, I did that and I drove and I'm buying dinner afterwards!” Liz reminded him before turning back to look at the stage in front of her.

“But in the mean time, I'm stuck here, in the middle of all these sweaty, sticky college kids, listening to music that I don't like,” Alex bemoaned, rolling his eyes.

“Lighten up, Alex!” Liz laughed. “Its just a little country music! It won't kill you!”

“It just might,” Alex muttered.

“Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he was a sourpuss, Ortecho,” A new voice interrupted them and Alex turned quickly, ready to absolutely tear into whatever asshole thought they had the right to make a remark about him when the words literally died on his tongue.

First thing you needed to know about Alex? He had a type. Oh god did he and by the look on Liz's face she damn well knew exactly what his type was. Cocky, sure of himself, cowboy. Jesus Christ. Alex felt himself stiffen in his jeans as he eyed the man now standing in front of him. From the boots he wore on his feet, to the worn and dusty black jeans on his legs and, fuck him, the belt buckle that did nothing but draw everyone's attention to the man's waist where his hands rested. The too tight white t-shirt with the dark jean jacket thrown over his shoulders and, god no, black cowboy hat resting atop his head. Alex was fairly sure he was drooling.

“And uh, who's your friend?” Alex heard as he jerked himself back to reality.

“Mikey! This is Alex, the guy I've been telling you about,” Liz said with a grin and Alex froze because what? This? This was Mikey? This was the guy she'd been trying to set him up with for the last few weeks? Oh god, this was not at all what Alex had pictured when Liz had first mentioned someone named Mikey.

“Now why didn't you say so, darlin'? I'd have been here a lot sooner if I'd have known this was what was waitin' on me,” Mikey drawled and Alex swallowed hard. “And I don't care what she says, its Michael, not Mikey.” He said, holding his hand out to Alex.

“I gotta say, you don't exactly look like a Mikey,” Alex said nervously as he reached out to grasp Michael's hand and yeah, that fit much better. He felt himself relax a bit more when Michael threw his head back and laughed. Alex turned to level Liz with a glare only to have her return it with a smirk. She was an evil little woman. “So, how'd she convince you to come to this thing?” Alex heard himself ask. “Bribe, threaten? Both?” He laughed.

“Na,” Michael said with a grin. “I love this stuff.” And Alex knew this gorgeous man had to have some fault, better he learn it early on before he fell too hard.

“Outnumbered, Manes,” Liz cackled as she shoulder bumped Michael's arm. Before Alex had the chance to retort the house lights dropped and the screams in the small arena nearly deafened him. He flinched, his hands instinctively coming up to cover his ears.

“You okay?” Michael shouted over the screams, suddenly in Alex's line of sight and Alex was shocked to see his face clearly covered with worry.

“Fine, fine!” Alex shouted back, thrilled when the screams seemed to be dying down a little.

Alex tried not to curse his best friend as the music started. He'd give the guy some credit, he didn't have a bad voice per say, this just was not his kind of music. But, it didn't take long for Alex's attention to move from the singer on stage to Liz and, what the actual fuck, Michael, who were apparently dancing together. But? Hadn't Liz been trying to set Alex up with Michael? This was the same guy, right? Okay so they were obviously friends and friends danced all the time. That was no big deal but... 

The song changed from a fast, upbeat summer anthem to a slow number and Alex could not tear his eyes away from where Liz had her back pressed up against Michael's chest, Michael's arms wrapped around Liz's waist, as they swayed to the music. Alex blinked and quickly looked around only to see that a few other couples were also wrapped around one another in the very same way. So maybe it was normal. How the hell was Alex supposed to know? He'd never been to this type of concert before.

Fuck it. Alex didn't want to be here anyway and he sure as hell wouldn't have come if he'd known he was going to be a third wheel at this stupid thing so figuring he wouldn't be missed he began to back away. He got two, maybe three steps before a hand closed around his wrist and stopped him. Instinct kicked in and Alex was ready to punch the shit out of whoever had put their hands on him, but turning he was met with a set of wide eyes under the brim of a black cowboy hat.

“Where are you going?” Michael asked, and Alex could just barely make it out of the screams from the crowd as the singer on stage was in the middle of a song change.

Alex shook his head and tried to pull his wrist out of the other man's hold, surprised to find he wasn't letting go easily.

“Is something wrong?” Michael asked and even in the terrible lighting Alex could see concern clear as day on his face.

“I don't, I don't want to be here,” Alex said, hating that he had to yell. “Tell Liz I'll call a cab. You two have fun.” Jerking his hand out of Michael's grasp, Alex turned and began pushing his way through the crowd. Once he was free of the people on the floor it was as if he could finally breathe again.

“Fuck, Alex, wait!” Startled, Alex turned wide eyes around to find Michael running to catch up with him. “I told Liz this was a bad idea but she never listens.”

“What?” Alex asked, confused.

“Liz and I have class together at UNM. I saw a picture of you on her computer when I was fixing it for her and tried to casually find out who you were. Turns out, I'm not so great at casual. She called me on my bullshit. She's been trying to set us up for weeks but you apparently weren't getting the hint so I begged her to get you to come to this show tonight, which, obviously you don't give two shits about, uh sorry about that by the way, I just really wanted to meet you, man because you have got to be the hottest guy I have ever seen and I know I probably sound like a grade A stalker or some shit but, I'm actually terrible at meeting people but Liz swore we'd be perfect for each other and my romantic ass heart wanted to believe it because, again, you are hot as fuck and I really need to shut my mouth because I'm just making this so much worse, oh my god...” Michael had turned a rather adorable shade of pink the more he'd rambled and Alex's couldn't help but laugh. There was no way this was real life.

“You are literally like something out of a dream I've had,” Alex said, nearly smacking himself upside the head. “I mean, you're exactly my type? Fuck. I mean, you are but that's not what I meant to say.”

“Yeah, uh, Liz said you liked the cowboy thing. And I swear, this isn't for show, this is just me,” Michael said, sweeping his hands down his body sheepishly.

“Liz needs to learn to keep her big mouth shut,” Alex muttered, already planning the gift basket he was going to buy her.

“I'm kinda hoping it's gonna pay off though,” Michael said, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips and Alex couldn't help but smile. So maybe the cocksure cowboy swagger was a little for show then. Huh. Alex liked him a little bit more now.

“Maybe,” Alex admitted, his own shy grin in place.

“Then, maybe you'll come back and watch the rest of the show with me? I know its not really your thing but if you'll finish the show out with me, I'll take you out for milkshakes afterwards,” Michael offered, ducking his head, the cowboy hat slipping down every so slightly to cover his eyes and Alex knew he was well and truly fucked.

“I suppose I can't deny the request of a cowboy, now can I?” Alex teased, and wow, he had no idea where that had come from. He felt his face flush at his words but it must have been the perfect thing to say because Michael's head jerked up, the hat actually tumbling from his head and oh lord no, there were curls under the hat?! Alex wasn't coming back from this.

Alex watched, clearly taken aback, as Michael held his hand out to him. 

“If its too much or you don't, uh, want to-” Michael stammered, his hand dropping back to his side far too soon, Alex moved quickly and took Michael's hand in his own.

“Its not! Its not too much,” Alex said, huffing a quick laugh as he held this gorgeous cowboy's hand in his own. “I just didn't think you would, uh want to, here? I guess? Doesn't seem like the place for two guys to hold hands exactly.”

“Maybe its not but I've never given a fuck before what people thought of me and I'm not gonna start now.” Michael said proudly.

Michael led Alex back out onto the floor and once again Alex winced at just how loud everything was. But they quickly found Liz, who eyed them both with a far too proud grin, and yeah Alex was sure they would be having words later but for now he was happy to just bask in the moment of Michael's hand still in his. Except, it wasn't and why? Why was it not? Alex turned to ask Michael if something was wrong, or he attempted to turn, only to find a set of ridiculously strong arms wrapping around his waist. He stiffened, for a second, before he felt a set of warm lips pressed to his ear.

“If this is too much, tell me and I'll back off,” Michael spoke directly against his ear and Alex couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. He immediately shook his head, letting his body lean into Michael's touch, his own arms coming to rest on top of the other man's.

“You're welcome!” Alex heard Liz yell over top of the music and he grinned but chose to ignore her, too busy enjoying the feel of Michael's arms around him. He smiled when he felt a feather light kiss pressed against the back of his neck. Maybe they'd both buy Liz a milkshake after the show. Just to say thanks. 

“Next time could we go somewhere without all the sweaty drunk college students?” Alex turned his head to ask. He grinned when Michael's eyes widened in surprise.

“Next time?” Michael asked.

“As long as you promise no more country music shows, yeah, next time,” Alex said with a grin and Michael laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling just so.

“I think you've got yourself a deal,” Michael said, warm breath against Alex's ear making him groan. “Now, at least try and enjoy the rest of this one, since it'll be our last.”

Alex would never admit that maybe he ended up having a good time after all. Only, it had nothing to do with the singer on the stage and everything to do with the cowboy in the audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Its not the best but it is what it is. Wanted to try my hand at an AU, which I haven't done in years.


End file.
